Sailor Moon
by K0R3491
Summary: This story's about Sailor Moon and the others facing a much more powerful monster. What is it? Will they destroy it and save Tokyo? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon and the Soul Eater

Introduction:

Serena has a boyfriend named Darien. Darien, secretly before she found out, is Tuxedo Mask. Serena plays the role of the secret heroine known in Tokyo as Sailor Moon. Rini, as soon as she and the other girls found out, is Sailor Mini Moon, Mina is Sailor Venus, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Amara is Sailor Uranus, Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. Serena's future daughter is Rini. Rini's kitty cat is the gray cat called Diana. Diana's parents are Luna (Serena's black cat) and Artemis (Mina's white cat). Together they all make up the group known as the Sailor Scouts.

One day, Luna, Artemis, and Diana sensed an "evil" spirit that eats at people's souls. Sensing this, the intelligent, inhuman cats warned the Sailor Scouts not to go outside.

Serena said, "No one can defeat us." It was true because Zoycite and Malachite had been stealing rainbow crystals from people like Molly, Raye's grandpa, and many other people; even the people that weren't related to any of them at all.

But this time they have created something more than a monster. This monster was a soul-eating monster, the strongest monster they had ever created. The soul-eating monster was capable of transforming into anyone!

She had known Darien since they were little kids, so they went out and fought the soul-eating monster. They lost but the monster had disappeared from their views. After he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, he had Sailor Moon follow him in a ditch and kissed her passionately.

Sailor Moon was so blinded by the love from the kiss that she didn't notice that he was a fake; it was the Soul-Eating Monster! So the imposter took her soul and Zoycite appeared to take the Rainbow crystals that she was hiding from evil. Then the true Tuxedo Mask came and saw it was too late. So he took the soulless Sailor Moon to his house, transforming back into Darien, and set her down on his bed and took care of her, as long he wanted, even if it were for forever he'd stay by her side. He kissed her and her crystal reformed, but she was still unconscious.

Then one day something happened to Sailor Moon: she disappeared from Darien's room. Just when he discovered this he heard Zoycite and Malachite's laughs coming from outside his room window.

He opened the window and cried, "No! I almost lost her once and I won't lose her again!"

When he looked in the mirror the next day, he saw a note that said: _"Bring the rest of the Silver Imperium Crystal, or else Sailor Moon will suffer so many things you can't imagine."_ Darien didn't need a hint as to whom the note was from, he already knew. Nonetheless, he got frightened and contacted his friends so he could see all of the their faces in the basement of the arcade store his friend Andrew worked at.

He tried to make sure Andrew wouldn't see him go behind the Sailor V game, but Andrew snuck up on him and asked what he was doing.

Darien lied through his teeth, "I was just about to mess with the Sailor V game for a sec while you weren't looking, but since you're here I can't do it anymore because it's a secret." He took a pause. "But anyways, have you seen the girls? There's something I need to do with them here while no one is looking. And another thing, if by any chance I need to come here at night when I forget something, will you make an extra store key for me? I swear that I might forget something someday and I'm not at my apartment."

Andrew said that the girls were in the basement, pointing to the door that led down there. Just then the girls showed up at the door.

"Hey, Darien, glad your finally here!" Amy said. "Thanks Andrew! Talk to you later!"

When they got to the bottom of the basement, Luna said, "This is the secret base for the Moon Kingdom people on Earth. No one else can see this place and no one can hear us because there is a barrier."

"That's good because I think Andrew's getting suspicious why we're always hanging around in here. I would be suspicious if I were him too!" Lita said.

Back at the Negaverse, Serena's point of view

I was being locked up and tortured by the darkness in their hearts. When I became weak enough, they sent a baby chrysalis to go and force me to be friends with it.

Later on that night in the cold cell I was placed in, I heard Queen Beryl say, "When the chrysalis becomes friendly with Sailor Moon, it shall trap her inside and infest her alive. Then when the Sailor Brats come with Tuxedo Mask, they'll see her in a mature chrysalis." Her laugh of triumph bounced off the walls and echoed through the castle.

I shivered at the thought with a quick image of my friends coming to me. I sighed in defeat and closed my tired eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was cold, hungry, and weak; not in the best of moods to see myself in. I wanted to see everyone, especially my true love Darien. Every time I thought of them, my heart ached. They, the Negaverse, tortured me with a long black cord (a whip); long slash marks were across my back, the fresh, warm blood dripping onto the stone floor. _Drip, drip, drip…_There was someone in front of my cell. I noticed who it was right away.

"Chrysalis, infest her!" Malachite shouted.

I started backing away. The chrysalis, with hungry eyes, started coming closer and closer to me; the closer it came to me, the further I went. At first my thoughts deceived me, making me think I was okay, but then the chrysalis suddenly split open in half, inside was hollow to my horror. It swallowed me whole and inside I started screaming Darien's name over and over in the chrysalis.

…

Darien, along with Amy and Lita, was standing outside of the school of Raye; Mina had told them she'd meet them there at the gate after school ended. He was looking pensive when all of a sudden, his head jerked up.

He whispered, "Serena." He took out his phone and IMed Mina just as Raye was getting out of school, he typed in: _I heard Serena calling for me! Meet us in Andrew's arcade, inside the basement, as soon as you can!_

He got a reply from her which said: _Okay._

Everyone hurried into his and Amara's car. As soon as the last person closed the door, they zoomed off. Raye got on her bike, and pedaled as fast as her legs could carry her, huffing along the way.

When Raye came in the basement, Luna said, "We have a signal from where Serena's calling." Everyone stated talking at the same time.

"Everyone be quiet and let Luna talk!" Artemis shouted.

Everyone shut up. Luna cleared her throat and said, "Thank you. It's coming from a place in Queen Beryl's castle. Darien, she still has the necklace you gave her, correct?"

"Yeah." The troubled college student replied.

"Then we should be able to see what's happening to her." She typed in a few letters and a picture of Serena popped up on the screen.

Everyone gasped; nobody knew the necklace could do that!

Darien whispered, "We'll be there soon to save you Serena."

Diana yelled, "Transform already!"

There was no need for her to say it again, they all transformed quickly.

…

Queen Beryl asked Malachite, "Is everything going along as planned?"

"Yes, your majesty. The chrysalis is almost mature and Sailor Moon's heart is growing evil every moment spent inside of it."

The queen smirked. "Perfect; bring her to me." She was gazing into the chrysalis. "The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask should be arriving right about…now."

…

From inside the hollow shell, inside my mind, I saw my friends. My friends finally came!

…

Tuxedo Mask yelled, "Where's Sailor Moon!"

In response with a gesture instead of words, Queen Beryl moved out of the way. Everyone gasped.

He whispered, "Serena!" Then he yelled, "What'd you do to her!"

The chrysalis was a parent by the time everyone saw me.

"Mom!" Rini cried out, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Scouts all shouted.

Queen Beryl lifted her hands in the air. "Sailor Moon, arise! Show us the darkness you've been casting away in your heart! Become the Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Essence!"

The chrysalis split open and I started falling out.

Tuxedo Mask caught me. "Sailor Moon! Please talk to me!"

I opened my eyes, but nobody saw them. I smiled wickedly and, to my horror, stabbed Tuxedo Mask right in the stomach.

He cringed in pain as blood spilled out of his flesh. "Sai-lor Moon! Why!"

I got up and went over to my chair.

"Queen Essence!" Queen Beryl replied, bowing at her feet.

"Thank you for bring me back Queen Beryl," I said my voice a cold drawl, "You too Malachite, Zoycite." I nodded to them. They all bowed.

"It was our pleasure." Zoycite and Malachite replied together.

I smirked and looked over at my friends who were shocked. "You insolent fools! Did you all seriously think I was still Sailor Moon? Ha! You are all fools to think that; especially you, Tuxedo Mask." I laughed; it was a very cold and uncaring laugh.

The Sailor Scouts shivered in horror.

"Serena, wake up!" Raye yelled.

Michelle stepped up and asked, "Serena, what do you want us to do now? How are we supposed to defeat the Soul Eating Monster?"

I glared coldly at them all.

The real me spoke to them in their minds, my voice a soft whisper almost. "_When you look deep enough in your hearts, you'll find the answer._" I disappeared again into the body that was now possessed by a heartless woman.

They all cried out, wearing smiles on their faces, "Sailor Moon!"

I frowned. "What are you guys talking about! Why are you guys smiling!" The anger that seeped out of me made me make a large amount of energy form in the palm of my hand.

They all got together in a circle, holding hands, readying themselves for anything.

"Fools," I mumbled as I let the bolt of energy shoot at them.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next? Are they alive or dead? Find out in the next chapter! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

They wouldn't scream or cry out to show their plan under the smoke. No one could see what they were planning since everything was swallowed up in smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were glowing.

"Soul-Eating Monster appear!"

The monster appeared in front of me.

"Suck out all of their souls!"

When it tried to suck their souls, it bounced back. It shrieked in terror and dissapeared.

"What is the meaning of this!" Queen Essence cried. Again I appeared to them in their minds. "This is the power of friendship. This power is very rare and unknown to us. That's why it hasn't shown up until now. Be careful and use it wisely my friends." I was back in my body that was still possessed by the heartless woman.

"Lets do this!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Okay!" all the scouts yelled.

"Sailor Power Extension!"

Queen Serenity said to them, "Use the Sailor Healing Bow now. Combine it with the Sailor Healing Arrow."

"Sailor Healing Bow! Sailor Healing Arrow!"

"No!" Queen Essence cried. Then she disappeared and I was back in control of my own body. "Thanks guys." Since Queen Essence had used up all of my energy, I blacked out.

"Serena!"

"Hey guys, what's up? What's wrong with Serena?"

Mina runs over to Fiory. She cried, "Serena won't wake up! What are we supposed to do?"

Fiory blushed. I can have Kassenian check on her. Come on out Kassenian,"

"Hello Sailor Scouts. This will only take a moment. Can someone hold her up?"

There was energy flowing through Kassenian and me.

"Okay. I'm done. She's fine. Just let her rest and she'll be up and at them in no time." She smiled.

"At least she's okay now. Hey, um can you guys leave Mina and me alone for a sec?

Darien grinned. "Sure thing buddy. Take your time. Lets go girls. See you at Serena's house." He carried me out.

"Mina, um I was wondering would you go out…"

"…On a date with you? Um, okay. I'd love to."

"Great! How about Saturday afternoon at the arcade? Darien told me about his friend that owns the arcade. He told me that Andrew has a crush on Lita."

"I'm pretty sure she likes him to. We can set it up while Andrew's on his break. I can get the others to help."

"Great! Then that's a plan."

As planned, Mina and Fiory were going to meet at the arcade. Before the date, Mina asked, "Lita, can you give me some tips before I meet Fiory?" "Why? I'm sure that you'll do just fine. You went out with plenty of guys to know this." "But I'm nervous. It's our first date and I want it to be perfect. And none of the other guys were like Fiory." " Okay then. First you should…"

Then right on queue, Andrew came outside for his break. "Lita, Mina, what a surprise to see you guys here! What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here waiting on a date. Oh hey Fiory! I've got to go. Sorry you couldn't give me any advice! Bye!" "Bye Lita!"

"Who's he?"

"He's one of Darien's childhood friends." "Who's his other one?" "Serena. They didn't know until they found out more about each other, but they were childhood lovers."

"Oh. Um, Lita, can I ask you a question?" Lita thought, "Is he going to ask me out?" "Will you go…" "Go where? Are you asking me out?" he blushed and nodded. She smiled and replied, "I'd love to. I'm free almost most the time. I might get called away sometimes so I apologize in advance." "Okay, but where do you have to go to?" "It's a promise I made with someone. Not a guy though, so you don't have to worry." "But what is it?" "I can't tell you exactly what it is." "Are you free Saturday? Saturdays are my day off." "Saturday's fine. What are we going to watch?" "How about the new Sailor Moon Movie? It's coming out on Saturday." She looked surprised. "Um, sure why not?" "Then Saturday it is! See you then!"

When Lita came back to my place, everyone were asking her questions about the date on Saturday.

"Hey, how'd you guys know about my date? Were you guys...?"

"Guilty as ever. Come on Lita, spill! What's going to happen on Saturday?"

"He's taking me to the new Sailor Moon movie that's coming out that day."

Then Mina spoke up. "Hey Lita, why don't we double date? You, me, Fiory, and Andrew? That way you'll feel less tense about the date. Fiory likes the idea."

I groaned. Then I said waekly, "Help me!"

Darien came straight to my side. "Serena, don't worry. We're here."

Then I felt my eyes opening. "Where am I? What happened to me? Why does my head hurt? I feel so weak!"

Everyone was surprised. "Serena!"

"What's going on?"

"Lita was just telling us about her date with Andrew on Saturday. Serena, why don't we so on a date on Saturday too?"

"Okay, but where are we going to go?"

"The amusement park. Do you want to?"

"Why not? The amusement park it is!"

"There's the Serena we know and love! But we need to be careful. The Soul-Eating Monster's still out there somewhere looking for another victim."


End file.
